Spinnin' Records
Sublabels *Musical Freedom Recs *Doorn Records *Wall Recordings *Oxygen Records *Reset Records *Liquid Recordings *Abzolut *SPRS *Spinnin' Deep *Night Vision Records *2 Play Records *Rebel Yard *Sneakerz Music *Work Records *Staar Traxx *Barong Family *Spinnin' Remixes *HEXAGON *Source Records Radioshows *Spinnin' Sessions *Spinnin' Records HQ Releases 2015 *Sonic - Deniz Koyu *Escape (Into The Sunset) - Quintino feat. Una *Vertigo - DubVision ft. Ruby Prophet *Melody - Oliver Heldens *Make Things Right - Sultan + Shepard ft. Tegan & Sara *Phoenix - R3hab & Sander Van Doorn *They Don't Know Us - Borgeous *Voodoo - DVBBS & Jay Hardway *Good Vibes - Kryder & The Wulf *Kensei - Ummet Ozcan *Cheezin' - UMEK feat. Waka Flocka *Bust Dem - Henry Fong & D.O.D *Come Follow - Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano ft. KiFi *Make Things Right - Sultan + Shepard *Chain Reaction (Domino) - Don Diablo ft. Kris Kiss *Selecta - La Fuente *You Know - Zeds Dead & Oliver Heldens *Louder (Extended Mix) - Dimitri Vegas, Like Mike & VINAI *Dead Mans Hand - KSHMR *Garuda - Mightyfools *No Way Out feat. Kat Nestel - Vicetone *Broken - DubVision *Wide Awake - Tom Staar & Still Young *About U - Tommy Trash & Burns *This Could Be Love feat. Delaney Jane - Borgeous & Shaun Frank 2014 *Arsonist - Firebeatz *Pump This Party - Alpharock *Now or Never ft. Bongom - Merk & Kremont *Karate - R3hab & KSHMR *You Found Me - Blasterjaxx ft. Courtney Jenaé *Treasured Soul - Michael Calfan *Generic - MAKJ *K I X S - MOGUAI *Genesis - Quintino & Mercer *Pyramids (ft. Sanjin) - DVBBS & Dropgun *Angels x Demons - Julian Jordan *I Can't Understand - Chocolate Puma & Firebeatz *Back (Daddy's Groove Rework) - Mindshake *Turn It Around - DubVision *We Were Young (Sascha Kloeber Remix) - SRTW *Break The House - Borgeous & Tony Junior *Back To Life - Don Diablo *Savior - Bassjackers *Virus (How About Now) - Martin Garrix & MOTi *Romani - Danny Howard & Futuristic Polar Bears *BONK! - Lazy Rich & Hot Mouth *Goin Down - Deniz Koyu vs. Twoloud *Slammer - Quintino & FTampa *Wait - Tom Swoon, Paris & Simo *Switch - Firebeatz & Schella *Deja Vu feat. Delora - DVBBS & Joey Dale *Soundwave - R3hab & Trevor Guthrie *Prelude - Michael Calfan *Mistakes I've Made - Eelke Kleijn *Feels Like Summer - Kryder & Still Young ft. Duane Harden *Body Talk (Mammoth) - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike & MOGUAI ft. Julian Perretta. Key: B Minor. Interestingly, the key for Body Talk and Mammoth are both B Minor when they should be E Minor *Rhythmia - UMEK **Rhythmia - UMEK. Key: C Minor **Ethereal Nature - UMEK. Key: G# Minor **Hard Times feat. Chris The Voice. Key: A# Minor **Friendly Cayenne - UMEK. Key: F Major **Cloudbank - UMEK. Key: C Minor **Divine - UMEK, Simon Doty. Key: C Minor **Burnfire feat. Jay Colin - UMEK. Key: A Minor **Luftmensch - UMEK. Key: B Minor **Sweet Harmony - UMEK & Groovebox. Key: A Minor **Place of Pure Ones and Zeroes - UMEK. Key: D Minor *Can't Stop Playing (Oliver Heldens & Gregor Salto Remix) - Dr. Kucho! & Gregor Salto. Key: D# Minor *Turn Up The Speakers - Afrojack & Martin Garrix *No Heroes feat. Luciana - Firebeatz & KSHMR *Ready For The WEekend ft. Ayah Marar - R3hab & NERVO *Outlines - Mike Mago & Dragonette *Freedom - Jay Hardway & Mike Hawkins *Gravity - Blasterjaxx *Koala - Oliver Heldens *How We Party - R3hab & VINAI *We Were Young - DVBBS *Live Life - Nick Double & Sam O Neall *Salute - Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano *Slenderman - Julian Jordan. Key: A Major *Beast - Thomas Gold & Borgeous *Blackwolf - Thomas Newson & Magnificence *We-R-Superstars - Sander Kleinenberg *Backlash (Martin Garrix Edit) - DubVision *Crash - MOTi & Quintino *SMASH! - Ummet Ozcan *Samurai (Tiësto Remix) - R3hab *The Underground - Alvaro & Carnage *Vargo - Danny Howard & Futuristic Polar Bears *Serotonin - Audien & Matthew Koma *Shiver - Mr. Belt & Wezol *Sunshine Thru Rain Clouds feat. Duane Harden - NERVO *Burnfire feat. Jay Colin - UMEK *Gold Skies feat. Aleesia - Sander van Doorn, Martin Garrix, DVBBS *Hollow - DubVision *You Got This - Fedde Le Grand *Bootcamp - Jay Hardway *Bazooka - Firebeatz *Go Hard - Quintino *ACIIID - MOGUAI *Apocalypse 2014 (Kryder & Tom Staar Remix) - Arno Cost & Norman Doray **Apocalypse 2014 (Kryder & Tom Staar Remix) - Arno Cost & Norman Doray **Apocalypse 2014 - Arno Cost & Norman Doray *Bounce Generation - TJR & VINAI. Key: A Major *Jaguar - Thomas Newson & Marco V *Bangla - Mercer & BARE *Celebration - Borgeous *Tremor - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike & Martin Garrix *Celebrate The Rain - Sidney Samson & Eva Simons *Unicorn Zombie Apocalypse - Borgore & Sikdope *Galactic - Erik Arbores *The Little Death - Tommy Trash & KillaGraham *Untrue - Tchami *Unleash (Life In Color Anthem 2014) - Adventure Club & David Solano ft. Zak Waters *Raise Your Hands - Ummet Ozcan *Bombay Rock - Cult Lewis *Delay - Moby & Lucky Date *Black Mask - Don Diablo *Immortal - DVBBS & Tony Junior *Can't You See - Shermanology & GRX *Flashlight - R3hab & Deorro *Lunatic - Mercer & DJ Snake *Adore You (Extended Club Remix) - Cedric Gervais & Miley Cyrus *Find You (Extended Mix) - Zedd ft. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant *Pump - Swanky Tunes *Megalodon - KSHMR *MUG feat. T3NBEARS - Danny Howard & Glowinthedark *Helicopter - Martin Garrix & Firebeatz *Rockin - twoloud vs. Julian Jordan *Lowdown - Vicetone *Samurai (Go Hard) - R3hab *Invincible - Borgeous *Titan - Blasterjaxx & Badd Dimes *Sweet Harmony - UMEK & Groovebox *The Look - Cedric Gervais *Full House - Swanky Tunes *Rockin - DubVision & Firebeatz *Crackin (Martin Garrix Edit) - Bassjackers *Ready For Action - Alvaro & Joey Dale *Raveology - DVBBS & VINAI *Thunderbolt - Justin Prime & Sidney Samson *Revolution (Vocal Mix) - R3hab & NERVO & Ummet Ozcan 2013 *Get Down - Hard Rock Sofa vs. Eva Shaw *Choosing For You (Nightwatch Remix) - I Am Legion *NRG - Glowinthedark ft. Chuckie *Game Over - Starkillers & Inpetto *RIOT - Arty & Matisse & Sadko *Never Come Close - Cedric Gervais & C.I.D. *Pantheon - Reepublic *Not Taking This No More (Remixes) - NERVO & Ivan Gough ft. Beverley Knight **Not Taking This No More (MAKJ Remix) - NERVO & Ivan Gough ft. Beverley Knight **Not Taking This No More (Bass King & X-Vertigo Remix) - NERVO & Ivan Gough ft. Beverley Knight **Not Taking This No More (Yves Larock Remix) - NERVO & Ivan Gough ft. Beverley Knight *Wizard - Martin Garrix & Jay Hardway *Patriots - Nari & Milani *Origins - Don Diablo *Scratch - Swanky Tunes *Stampede - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike, DVBBS & Borgeous *The Tempest - EDX & Leventina *Revolution - R3hab & NERVO & Ummet Ozcan *Booyah (Remixes) - Showtek feat. We Are Loud & Sonny Wilson **Booyah (Lucky Date Remix) - Showtek feat. We Are Loud & Sonny Wilson **Booyah (Cash Cash Remix) - Showtek feat. We Are Loud & Sonny Wilson **Booyah (Brooks Remix) - Showtek feat. We Are Loud & Sonny Wilson **Booyah (JP Candela & Alexander Som Remix) - Showtek feat. We Are Loud & Sonny Wilson *Heat It Up - MOTi *Blow Up The Speakers (Boom) - Tony Junior & DJ Ghost *Staars ft. In Atlanta - Tom Staar *Hot Steppa - Mike Hawkins, Henry Fong & Toby Green *Pantsdown - The Partysquad & Mitchell Niemeyer *Spire - Danny Howard *Can't Stop feat. Niles Mason - MOGUAI *Who We Are - Shermanology & Amba Shepherd *Young & Beatiful (Cedric Gervais Remix) - Lana Del Rey *Noise - Qulinez *Rasta Funk - Danny Avila *Project T (Martin Garrix Remix) - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike vs. Sander van Doorn *Puna - Sandro Silva *Not Taking This No More - NERVO & Ivan Gough ft. Beverley Knight *That Big - Yves V & Blasterjaxx *Wicked - Firebeatz & Schella *Twerk Anthem - Tony Junior *Dynamite ft. Taylr Renee - Quintino & MOTi *Can't Stop Now (Matisse & Sadko Remix) - The Aston Shuffle *Project T - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike vs. Sander van Doorn *Rulez - Promise Land *Mammoth (Heroes x Villains & Carnage Remix) - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike, MOGUAI *Booyah feat. We Are Loud & Sonny Wilson - Showtek *Triton (Dance Valley 2013 Anthem) - Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano, DubVision *Supreme - Mercer *Legend (Borgore & Carnage Remix) - Borgore *Magnet - Hook N Sling & Chris Willis *Flag - Gregori Klosman & Bassjackers *Deep - Grandtheft & Christian Rich *Kemi - Marcus Schossow & Sebjak *Ultronic - Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano *We Are The Sun (Sick Individuals Remix) - SAVOY & Heather Bright *The Cube - Ummet Ozcan *Voltage - Danny Avila *Sausage Fest - Chocolate Puma & Firebeatz *Essex - A-Lab *Dance With Me - Basto *Not Coming Down - Candyland & Zak Waters *Burning Boombox - Rune RK *Childish Grandpa - Julian Jordan & TV Noise *Kaboom - David Solano *On My Way - Party Ghost *No Good - Fedde Le Grand and Sultan + Ned Shepard *The End - Stefano Noferini *Animals - Martin Garrix *The Sun - EDX & Leventina *Airport - Ummet Ozcan & DJ Ghost *Alive At Night - Junior Sanchez Ft. Ineabell *Just Some Loops - Martin Garrix & TV Noise *Wonderful - Firebeatz *Bring It Back - Marcel Woods ft. Vanbot *Gangsta - Promise Land *Ramcar - Julian Jordan *Walking On Air - Daddy's Groove & Dino *Get Loose (Tiësto Remix) - Showtek & Noisecontrollers *Signal - Carnage ft. New & Used *Don't You Know - Hook N Sling *Collision - Ferry Corsten & Bassjackers *Tilt - Daddy's Groove & Cryogenix *Scream Like This EP - ZROQ **50.000 Watts - ZROQ **We Are The Future - ZROQ **Scream Like This - ZROQ **Double Victory - ZROQ **Ibiza Or Nothing - ZROQ **Spectrum Insanity - ZROQ *Vago - Nari & Milani vs. Maurizio Gubellini ft. Nicci *Disco Davai - Leon Bolier *Do It (Life In Color Anthem 2013) - R3hab & David Solano *Collapsar - Hard Rock Sofa & Dirty Shade *World In Our Hands - Quintino & Alvaro. Key: A Major *RAW (Traktor Remix Set) - Fedde Le Grand *Here & Now - Ummet Ozcan *Smackdown - Spencer & Hill *Deception - Cedric Gervais & Borgore *Stellar (The Remixes) - Daddy's Groove **Stellar (Martin Garrix Remix) - Daddy's Groove **Stellar (TV Noise Remix) - Daddy's Groove **Stellar (Rob Adans Remix) - Daddy's Groove **Stellar (A-Lab Remix) - Daddy's Groove **Stellar (Candyland SO Stellar Remix) - Daddy's Groove *Gangster - Firebeatz *Redux - DubVision *Mammoth - Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike & MOGUAI *Krack! - MOTi *Cannonball - Showtek & Justin Prime *Power Of You And Me (Teacup) - Rune RK ft. Andreas Moe *Bring The Bass - Justin Prime *Grid - Bassjackers & Dyro *Firefaces (Energy 2013 Anthem) - Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano & Jaz Von D *Let Your Mind Go - Michael Calfan vs. John Dahlbäck ft. Andy P *If You Would - Ziggy & Carlo Astuti & Matthew LeFace *Jackpot - Quintino & Ralvero *Pressure - John Dahlbäck *Let The Love - Starkillers, Dmitry KO & Amba Shepherd *Splinter - TheFatRat *Bring The Rain EP - Candyland *SPANK! - UMEK *Get What You Give - Alex Kenji, Manuel De La Mare & Jamie Lee Wilson *Azuca (Topher Jones Remix) - Tritonal & Kaeno *Apex - Danny Howard *Candies - NOXES *ALL GOOD - Mystique *Hell Yeah - Kurd Maverick & Jermaine Dupri *Ordinary People - Sultan + Ned Shepard ft. Max'C 2012 *Hey! - Showtek & Bassjackers *RAW - Fedde Le Grand *Safe From Harm - David Tort ft. Dirty Vegas *Lethal Industry (TV Noise Remix) - Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano *Disque - Firebeatz *Spinnin' Records EP 2 - Various Artists *StormChaser - Basto *Xception - Starkillers & BL3ND *Castle Of Affair - Candyland ft. Peter Dawson *Lifetime - Arno Cost *Orbit - Ziggy *A Night In (EDC Orlando 2012 Anthem) - R3hab *Kill The Radio - TV Noise *Better Than Yesterday - Sidney Samson ft. will.i.am *BFAM - Julian Jordan & Martin Garrix *Rej - Danic *Spinnin' Records EP 1 - Various Artists *Something To Believe In (The Remixes) - Norman Doray & NERVO ft. Cookie *Trumpets - Leon Bolier & Alex Kenji *Hands High (Afrojack Remix) - Kirsty *I Want A Freak (The Remixes) - Trent Cantrelle *Chasing The Sun - Baggi Begovic ft. PHATT *Surrender (The Remixes) - Spencer & Hill ft. Ari *Chained - Yves V vs. Dani L. Mebius. Key: A Major *Just Can't Stay Away - Hard Rock Sofa & Squire ft. Max'C *Exterminate - Carl Tricks *Midnight Sun 2.0 (Martin Garrix Remix) - Roy Gates *Monkey Punch - Avesta *Finally Here - Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano *Something To Believe In - Norman Doray & NERVO ft. Cookie *Lights Out - Mobin Master and Ian Carey *Make The Crowd GO - Alvaro *You & I - Project 46 & DubVision ft. Donna Lewis *Molly (Quintino Remix) - Cedric Gervais *Dear New York - Firebeatz & Schella *Sending Out An S.O.S. - Kryder vs. Danny Howard ft. Joel Edwards *Keygen - Martin Garrix *Fire Like This - Cryogenix *Good Time (Firebeatz Remix) - Alex Kenji & Ron Carroll *BONNY - Basto *Under My Skin (DIY) - SAVOY ft. Sofi *Teacup - Rune RK *Miami Device - Chris Reece, EDX & Stan Kolev *Darky - David Jones *Cedanie - Cedric Gervais *Love 2.0 - Eitro *Animat - Mason *Here Comes That Sound - Mercer & Mystique *Falling - Digitalism vs. Tommy Trash *The Rain (The Remixes) - Olav Basoski *Just One More Time Baby - Chocolate Puma & Firebeatz *Voodoo - Jacob van Hage & Saint Liz *Disco Sun - Pascal & Pearce ft. Juliet Harding *Party Started - Richard Grey *We Are The Sun (Laidback Luke Remix) - Savoy & Heather Bright *TOM - TV Noise *Just Can't Stay Away - Hard Rock Sofa & Squire *Surrender - Hook N Sling ft. Evermore *Paranormal - Jerry Rekonius *Up Rock! - Sharam Jey & Dirty Disco Youth *Sunset Miracles - EDX *I Rave You - Basto *Hell Yeah - Kurd Maverick *Resonorg - Sebastien Drums & Rob Adans *Dounia - La Fuente *Oxford - Julian Jordan & TV Noise *We Are The Sun - Savoy & Heather Bright *Reckless - Firebeatz & JoeySuki *All By Myself (David Jones Remix) - DubVision *Feeling' Kinda Strange - Tony Junior *Freefalling - Baggi Begovic *Start Lovin You - John Dahlbäck *Ray Of Light - Rene Amesz *Miniman - Firebeatz *Apogee - Hard Rock Sofa & Swanky Tunes *Wataah - Alvaro & The Partysquad *Toulouse (The Remixes) - Nicky Romero *Dumb Step EP - Richard Grey *Cosmic - ZIGGY *Rock Steady - Julian Jordan *Spinnin' Records Miami Sampler 2012 - Various Artists *Leo - Norman Doray *Blizzard (Stars Of Energy) - Patric La Funk & Inpetto ft. Mitch Crown *Something In The Air - Sidney Samson ft. Tony Cha Cha *Maverick - Lazy Jay *All By Myself - DubVision *Morena - Paul Thomas & Weekend Heroes *Keep It Coming (The Remixes) - Starkillers & Nadia Ali *Fly Again - Sebastien Drums ft. Mitch Crown *Jack To The Sound Of The Underground 2012 - Hithouse ft. Addy Van Der Zwan & Jerry Beke *Nothing Habitual - Richard Dinsdale & D.Ramirez *Don't Hold Out - Starkillers & Dmitry KO *Watch Me Now - Dani L. Mebius *E Samba - David Jones *Chasing Clouds - Alex Kenji *Where's Your Head At - Firebeatz *Night Like This - Trent Cantrelle *The Rain - Olav Basoski *Freak It Out - UMEK *Amnesia (Including Remixes) - Ian Carey & Rosette ft. Timbaland & Brasco *Love Trip - Oliver Twizt *Tonight We Have The Stars - Albat Ross ft. Bryan Adams *Soldier - John Dahlbäck *Airbuzz (The Remixes) - Koen Groeneveld *Anigav - Tony Junior *Keep It Coming - Starkillers & Nadia Ali 2011 *Trippin' - Redondo *Are You Nervous (Rene Amesz Rework) - John Dahlbäck *Toulouse - Nicky Romero *Lethal Industry - Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano *Las Vegas - Marcus Schossow *The Orange Theme - Andrew Bennett *Tear Us Apart - Mark Simmons *Kameha - Gregori Klosman *The Final Countdown - Marc Macrowland *Take Over - Starkillers *When I Dip (The Remixes) - Bingo Players *V.A.M.P. - Weekend Heroes & Paul Thomas *70 - Rene Amesz *Ameno - Manuel De La Mare, Roberto Molinaro & Luigi Rocca *Savannah - Juanjo Martin *Powahbunga - Jerry Rekonius *Runaway (The Remixes) - Chrizzo & Maxim ft. Amanda Wilson *Loser - Jørgensen & Jesse Voorn *Funky Shit - Firebeatz *Guerrilla - Manuel De La Mare & Luca Monticelli *This Feeling - Trevor Castillo *Drives Me Crazy - Graham Sahara & Central Avenue *Overdose - John Dahlbäck *Again & Again - Basto *Can You Dig It - Tom Novy, Danny Freakazoid & Strobe *Beta - Hardwell & Nicky Romero *I Gotta Let U Go - Peter Gelderblom ft. Dominica *Insomnia - Starkillers, Pimp Rockers, Tom Hangs & Marco Machiavelli *Last Night (Lakedance 2011 Anthem) - Jordy Lishious & Mitch Crown *True Emotion - Hard Rock Sofa *Ring The Alarm - Shermanology *Emotions - David Jones & Alex Kenji ft. Aqua Diva *This Time (Sidney Samson Remixes) - KIZZO ft. Bloodline *Brothers - Eran Hersh & Darmon *Strip Club - Matt Caseli & Danny Freakazoid *School Of 88 - David Tort *Schizophrenic (The Remixes) - Nicky Romero & Mitch Crown *Be There In The Morning - Marco V ft. Felix Maginn *Unbelievable - Starkillers & Dmitro KO *God Save The Queen - Francesco Diaz & Jeff Rock *The Walk - Lissat & Voltaxx *Schizophrenic - Nicky Romero & Mitch Crown *Dubai House Vol. 7 - Various Artists *Fly Away (The Remixes) - Rancido ft. I-Fan *Bum Bum Bum (In The Club) - Joshua Khane & Gregor Salto *Acid, Festival, Champagne & Bitches - Marcus Schossow *Hit Back - Inpetto *1 Night - Sharam Jey pres. Soundz Fresh *Ready 4 This - Alvaro & Artistic Raw *Plastic Dreams (2011 Remixes) - Jaydee *SOS - Ralph Good ft. Polina Griffith *Ibiza House Vol. 6 - Various Artists *Situation - Taito Tikaro, David Amo & Julio Navas *Hot E.P. - Richard Dinsdale *Blizzard - Patric La Funk & Inpetto *For You Love - The Partysquad & When Harry Met Sally ft. Caprice *Miss U - Matt Caseli & Danny Freakazoid *Be Free - Ridney *Let's Get This Thing Started (Saeed Younan Remix) - Alex Kenji *Are You Nervous - John Dahlbäck *Ohanoa - Lissat & Voltaxx *Bottle Pop - Starkillers, David Solano & Dmitry KO *The Lockout - Sydney Blu & Jquintel *Alright 2011 - Red Carpet ft. Marcus Schossow *Weekend Wonders Volume 4 - Various Artists *DISCO - Francesco Diaz & Jeff Rock *Pressure (The Remixes) - Nadia Ali, Starkillers & Alex Kenji *XOXO - Swanky Tunes *Straight Up! - Sharam Jey pres. Soundz Fresh *Fight Club Is Closed (It's Time For Rock 'N' Roll) (The Remixes) - Dada Life *San Francisco - Niels Van Gogh & Daniel Strauss *Good - Mark Simmons *Last Night (The Remixes Part Two) - Ian Carey Ft. Snoop Dogg & Bobby Anthony *Good Shout - Ridney *Feedback - Swanky Tunes & Hard Rock Sofa *Long Legs Running 2011 - Matt Caseli & Danny Freakazoid *Dome - Marcus Schossow & Thomas Sagstad *It's Like That - Rene Amesz *Spinnin' Records Presents House Essentials Part 6 - Various Artists *Fight Club Is Closed (It's Time For Rock 'N' Roll - Dada Life *Waiting 4 (2011 Remixes) - Peter Gelderblom *Their Law - Swanky Tunes *Last Night (The Remixes) - Ian Carey ft. Snoop Dogg & Bobby Anthony *SAGA- Markus Binapfl *Heartache - Mark Simmons *Bring The House Down Part 8 - Various Artists *Miami House WMC 2011 Special - Various Artists *Solar - Nicky Romero *Children - Calvin West *My Feelings - Mac Zimms *Gregory's Theme (Olav Basoski Remix) - Basto *Rambo - Ralvero & Bassjackers *Pressure - Nadia Ali, Starkillers & Alex Kenji *Empire State Of House Volume 5 - Various Artists *Voodoo - Austin Leeds *Fly Away - Rancido ft. I-Fan *Beyond The Rave - Dr. Kucho! vs. Jacobsen *Oh Yeah / Skyquake - Swanky Tunes *Set Me On Fire - Sidney Samson vs. Tara McDonald *Weekend Wonders Volume 3 - Various Artists *Choose A Name - Starkillers, Matan Caspi & Eddy Good *Last Night - Ian Carey ft. Snoop Dogg & Bobby Anthony *Dubai House Volume 6 - Various Artists *If I Feel - Manuel De La Mare & Paul Thomas *My Bad - The Partysquad ft. Roxy Cottontail *Exceptional - Peter Gelderblom, Randy Satino & Angie Brown *Catch Your Fall (Hardwell Remixes) - Clokx *Miami House Volume 4 - Various Artists *Strings & Synths - Mac Zimms *Northwest / The Light - Austin Leeds *Bring The House Down Part 7 - Various Artists 2010 *The Bush - NDKj & Marcello Concialdi *Gregory's Theme - Basto *Just A Dream - E-Play & Hype Jones *Melocoton - Alex Kenji & Bass Kleph *Empire State Of House Best Of 2010 - Various Artists *Miami House Best Of 2010 - Various Artists *Fire Breazze - Al Bizzare *Bring The House Down Best Of 2010 - Various Artists *Girl (The Remixes) - Yves Larock & Tony Sylla vs. Tara McDonald *Turn Down The Lights - John Dahlbäck feat. Andy P *Smells Like Teen Spirit - Rene Amesz & Baggi Begovic *Release My Soul - My Digital Enemy ft. Mary Pearce *Space Banana - Gregori Klosman & Danny Wild *Dubai Houseu Volume 5 - Various Artists *Mumba - Sebastien Lintz *Jazz - Patric La Funk & Timo Becker *Fortuna - Addy Van Der Zwan & DJ Raymundo *Games - Austin Leeds *The Real Life - Lissat & Voltax vs. Paul Thomas & Russell G *Miami House Volume 3 - Various Artists *Mary Go Wild (Nicky Romero Remix) - Grooveyard *Say Say Say (Waiting 4 U) (2010 Remixes) - Hi_Tack *Bring The House Down Part 6 - Various Artists *Let's Keep It Coming - Benny Royal *In My Bedroom - Ralvero & Dadz 'N' Effect *Turning Up The Disco feat. Eileen Jaime - Austin Leeds *Ibiza House Volume 5 - Various Artists *Raaaw - Mac Zimms *Feuerreiter - Niels Van Gogh & Daniel Strauss *Sound Of Violence - Dennis De Laat *You Belong To Me - Dani L. Mebius *Spacecake - Basto *Spinnin' Records ADE 2010 - Various Artists *Restraining Order - Patrick Hagenaar ft. Rita Campbell *Showrocker - The Partysquad *Corte Y Serrado - Rene Amesz & Baggi Begovic *Let's Get This Thing Started - Alex Kenji *Dubai House Volume 4 - Various Artists *What's Up - Thomas Gold & Alex Kenji *Ahora / Leibowitz - Austin Leeds *Hoodrat Stuff - Ian Carey *Moondancer - NDKj *Without Love (D.O.N.S. & Mikael Weermets Remix) - Rene Amesz & Baggi Begovic *When Love Calls - Nicky Romero ft. Basto *Miami House Volume 2 - Various Artists *Voices Inside My Head (Stefano Noferini Remix) - Santito *Big Disco - Starkillers & Dmitry KO *Bring Down The House Volume 5 - Various Artists *Ibiza House Volume 4 - Various Artists *How Long Can I Wait For You - Danny Freakx & Strobe *Girl - Yves Larock & Tony Sylla vs. Tara McDonald *Assigned / Pixelized - Nicky Romero *Your Horny Horns (Angger Dimas Remix) - Mac Zimms *Empire State Of House Volume 3 - Various Artists *Weekend Wonders Volume 2 - Various Artists *Troubled So Harder (Alex Kenji Remix) - Jørgensen & Jesse Voorn *The Big Bang Theory / My Way - Dr. Kucho! *Air Guitar - Heikki L & Lovetone *Bang Like A - Bassjackers & Ralvero *Voices Inside My Head - Santito *Release My Soul - My Digital Enemy *Dubai House Volume 3 - Various Artists *For Your Mind - Abel Ramos *Ibiza House Volume 3 - Various Artists *Weekend Wonders Volume 1 - Various Artists *Bring The House Down Part 4 - Various Artists *Roxanne - Wow & Flute *Only You - Sandro Silva *Troubled So Harder - Jørgensen & Jesse Voorn *Crash The Disco - Abel Ramos *Rich B!tch feat. John Ortiz- Oliver Twizt *Insomnia - Starkillers, Pimp Rockers, Tom Hangs, & Marco Machiavelli *Take Control - Seductive *Kixxx - Gregori Klosman & Danny Wild *Your Horny Horns - Mac Zimms *Let Loose - Ian Carey ft. Mandy Ventrice *Balkan Snow - Sem Thomasson & Xavez *Rubadub / In The Club - Austin Leeds *Time To Change - Sergio Fernandez *Es Vedra - Like Mike *Superstring - Sol Noir *Bring The House Down Part 3 - Various Artists *I Wanna Be With You Everyday - Paul Thomas & Sonny Wharton ft. Sam Jones *Read My Mind - Karim Haas ft. Claudia Kennaugh *Amsterdamn - The Partysquad vs. Afrojack *Maximize Trance Volume 1 - Various Artists *Fill U Up feat. Sicerow - Sidney Samson *Red Alert 2010 - Timofey & Bartosz Brenes Ft. Miss Autumn Leaves *Take Me Higher - DJ Rose *Trance Family Part 1 - Various Artists *Nobody Can Do This - NDKj *Only Trance Volume 4 - Various Artists *Only Trance Part 3 - Various Artists *Tanga - Tom Geiss & David Hopperman *House Maestro (The Remixes) - Sebastien Lintz *Amsterdam City Of Tech House - Various Artists *Baltic Pine- Boy 8-Bit *All Right - Oliver Twizt *Miami House Volume 1 - Various Artists *Tech Trance Essentials Part 7 - Various Artists *Chase - Dr. Kucho! *Only House Volume 3: Various Artists *Africa - Ex-Presidents *Paranoia - Sandro Silva *When I Dip - Bingo Players *Spinnin' Classics Volume 1 - Various Artists *Cantina (Alex Kenji Remix) - Starkillers *You Can't Deny - Quintino *Ronald van Gelderen presents Raw Essentials - Various Artists *House Maestro - Sebastien Lintz *Spinnin' Deep Presents: Tech-House Essentials Part 2 - Various Artists *Trance Classics Phase 1 - Various Artists *Circus - Twin Pack Pres. Electrosila *Spinnin' Records Presents House ESsentials Part 4 - Various Artists *All Bitches - Niels Van Gogh vs. Voltaxx *Keep On Rising (The Remixes) - Ian Carey ft. Michelle Shellers *Only House Volume 2 - Various Artists *My Friend - Tony Cha Cha & Ray Fox *You Know What - Quintino *Without Love - Rene Amesz & Baggi Begovic *Cantina - Starkillers *Tech Trance Essentials Part 6 - Various Artists *Spinnin' Records Presents House Essentials Part 3 - Various Artists *Wil Je Dansen? feat. Devine - Oliver Twizt *Ghettoblaster - Bobby Burns & Afrojack *My Friend - Nicky Romero *Superstar - Inya Day & DJ Eako 2009 *Through My Eyes feat. Chappell - Dennis Christopher *Time Of The Season (The Remixes) - Muzikjunki *Walk Away (DJ Shu-ma & Oliver Schmitz Remix) - Mac Zimms and Nima Nas *Time Of The Season - Muzikjunki *The Remixes - Bingo Players *Start 2 Move - DJ Monxa & Christian Moxt *Shotcaller - Ian Carey *Spinnin' Records Presents: House Essentials Part 2 - Various Artists *Knocking On Glass, Revolution - Alistair Albrecht & Felix Baumgartner *In And Out (The Remixes) - Hagenaar & Albrecht ft. Radical Noiz *Let's Go (The Remixes) - Sidney Samson ft. Lady Bee & Bizzey *You Let Go - Nino Anthony & Benny Royal *Believe What You Want - Block & Crown *Twisted - DJ Rose *Take Control (The Remixes) - Benny Royal & Ralvero *Like This - Philippe B & Romain Curtis *Spinnin' Records Presents: House Essentials (Part 1) - Various Artists *Tamarindo - Disfunktion *The Joker - DJ Monxa *Let's Go feat. Lady Bee & Bizzey - Sidney Samson *Sun Rise - Lock Jam *Feel So High feat. I-fan - Hardwell *Woods Of Idaho - Nicky Romero *Vangazi - Nathan C & Danny Dove *Just Be Good To Me - Dr. Kucho! *I Feel You - Block & Crown *Trip - Milton Channels, Andrea Saenz, Sebastien Reza & Pablo Basel *Sunshine - Erol Levante vs. Simmons & Christopher *Funky Beep (Vocal Mixes) - Sebastien Drums vs. Tom Geiss & Eric G *Emporium - Sidney Samson & Tony Cha Cha *DJ On The Galaxy - Philippe B *The Way - Mark Simmons vs. John De Mark *Get Up - Tom Geiss & Eric G ft. Stephan Pickup *Heaven feat. Mitch Crown - Quintino *SOS - Ian Carey *Take Control - Benny Royal & Ralvero *Walk Away (The Remixes) - Mac Zimms and Nima Nas *Get On The Floor - Sidney Samson & Tony Cha Cha *Tech Trance Essentials Part 5 - Various Artists *Walk Away - Mac Zimms and Nima Nas *The Swinger - Muzikjunki *All In My Mind - John Shelvin feat. Erire *Around The World - Rustler *El Son Te Llama - Sergio Fernandez *Made In NL Sampler Part 4 - Various Artists *Around The World - Rustler *Fastevil - Addy Van Der Zwan, R3hab & Koen Groeneveld *Pada Papaya - Benny Royal *Spinnin' Records Presents: Made In NL Sampler Part 3 - Various Artists *In & Out - Hagenaar & Albrecht feat. Radical Noiz *Disfunktionism - Disfunktion *Game Of Love - Nima Mas and Mark Alston Ft. Polina *Another Step - Oliver Twizt *Wait For Me - Ceeryl & Phunk ft. Basto *Spinnin' Records Presents: Made In NL Sampler Part 2 - DJ Jean, Asino, D-Jastic, Asino Di Medico, Quintin *Roll Wit It - Marc Mysterio *Take It Eazy - Lock Jam *Funky Beep - Sebastien Drums vs. Tom Geiss & Eric G *Free My Soul - Jayson Miro & D'Arezzo *Cava - Abel Ramos vs. Mark Simmons *Spinnin' Records Presents: Made In NL Sampler Part 1 - Various Artists *Lost - Peter Gelderblom *Let's Go - Mark Simmons & Marco Machiavelli *Dubai - Philip Jensen *Bleep It! - Quintin *I Don't Mind - Hi_Tack *Lonely - Eddie Amador *Ready Or Not - Disfunktion *Buttons (Bart Hendrix Remix) - Sia *Unbelievable - South Rulerz *Set It Off (Remixes) - Dennis Christopher *Let Me Know - Dave McCullen *The Sun Ain't Shining No More - The Asteroids Galaxy Tour *You're Not Alone - Oliver Twizt 2008 *Do It 2 Nite - Rockefeller *Spinnin Records House Library - Various Artists *Buttons (Filterheadz Remix) - Sia *Falling For You (Bingo Players Remixes) - Soulcatcher *Tech Trance Essentials 4 - Various Artists *The New 8 Keep On Rising (Remixes) - Ian Carey *Release Yourself - Eddie Amador, Pepper MaShay *Get Us High - Mark Simmons *Spinnin Records Presents The Underground - Various Artists *Quadrophonia - Disfunktion *Finally - Bart B More, Oliver Twizt *Underground / Get Down - Oliver Twizt *Tech Trance Essentials 3 - Various Artists *Set It Off - Dennis Christopher *Stomp - Mac Zimms *Big Difference - Baggi Begovic *Insane - David Penn, Peter Gelderblom *Redlight - Ian Carey *Close 2 Me - Captcha *Falling For You - Soulcatcher *Feelin' 4 You - DJ Chus, Peter Gelderblom *Carnival In The Morning - Thirry, Merayah *Babarabatiri - Mark Simmons *Two Can Play That Game - Untouchable 3 *Spinnin Presents House Library - Various Artists *Spinnin Presents The Basement - Various Artists *Silence - Hi_Tack *Spinnin' Choices - Various Artists *Sunrise Flashbacks - Various Artists *Do The Monkey - Oliver Twizt *Liquid Classicals Part 1 - Various Artists *Trapped - Muzikjunki, Peter Gelderblom *Tribal-Tech Essentials - Various Artists ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Music Is My Life - Dennis Christopher ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Oxygen Collected - Various Artists ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Tech-Trance Essentials - Various Artists **Show My Shuffle - Wardt **In-Deep - Sam Sharp **Listen - Mac & Mac **Direct Disco (Sander Van Doorn Remix) - Club Scene Investigators **Tornado - Mandy Reid **House Music (Sam Sharp Remix) - Code 1 **Bulldozer - Simon Patterson **Further Instructions (Tech Mix) - Leon Bolier **Stormbound - Ronski Speed, RST **Do It Again (Ron Van Den Beuken Remix) - John Marks 2007 *Keep On Rising (Vocal Dub Mix) - Ian Carey. On Beatport, It says that Muzikjunki, Peter Gelderblom, & Jerry Ropero Are also involve on this track. It does not say that on the track itself. *Big Bass - Starkillers **Big Bass (3.1 Mix) - Starkillers **Big Bass (3.2 Mix) - Starkillers *Let's Dance - Hi_Tack **Let's Dance (Radio Mix) - Hi_Tack **Let's Dance (Peter Gelderblom Remix) - Hi_Tack **Let's Dance (Quentin Rodriguez Red Blues Remix) - Hi_Tack **Let's Dance (Dennis Christopher Mojito Mix) - Hi_Tack **Let's Dance (Dance Mix) - Hi_Tack **Six - Hi_Tack *In Memory - Genetik **In Memory (Bart B More Remix) - Genetik **In Memory (Extended Mix) - Genetik *Be Yourself - Bjorn B **Be Yourself (DJ Jeroenski Vocal Mix) - Bjorn B **Be Yourself (DJ Jeroenski Dub) - Bjorn B **Be Yourself - Bjorn B *Jaguar ( Cor Fijneman Remix Long) - DJ Cor Fijneman *Boogie Down - ErickE **Boogie Down (DJ Delicious Mix) - ErickE **Boogie Down (Fedde Le Grand Edit) - ErickE **Boogie Down (Igor Valente NuFunkDub Mix) - ErickE **Boogie Down - ErickE **Boogie Down ( DJ Martijn van Dishoeck & DJ Wiebthroat Remix) - ErickE *The Catwalk - Peter Gelderblom **The Catwalk feat. Mc Gee (Radio Edit) - Peter Gelderblom **The Catwalk feat. Mc Gee (Extended Mix) - Peter Gelderblom *Ooh La Lishious (Remixes) - Jaymen **Ooh La Lishious (Bjorn B Remix) - Jaymen **Ooh La Lishious (Skitzofrenix Remix) - Jaymen *Psycho - Romain Curtis, Ceeryl **Psycho - Romain Curtis, Ceeryl **Psycho ( Philippe B Remix) - Romain Curtis, Ceeryl *Memories - Romain Curtis **Memories - Romain Curtis **Memories (Brown Sugar Remix) - Romain Curtis *20 Hz - Bjorn B **20 Hz (Bjorn B Remix) - Bjorn B **20 Hz - Bjorn B **20 Hz ( Linnerd Varchder Varssion) - Bjorn B 2006 *Shake And Rock This - Sidney Samson **Shake And Rock This (Sidney Samson Vs. Tony Cha Cha Remix) - Sidney Samson **Shake And Rock This (Club Mix) - Sidney Samson *Let's Get Together (New Mixes) - Soul Corporation **Let's Get Together (Soul Corporation Vocal Mix) - Soul Corporation **Let's Get Together (Soul Corporation Dub Mix) - Soul Corporation **Let's Get Together (Mark Simmons and Dennis Christopher Dub Mix) - Soul Corporation *Just The Way - Simmons, Christopher **Just The Way - Simmons, Christopher **Just The Way (Rockefeller Remix) - Simmons, Christopher **Just The Way (Dub) - Simmons, Christopher *Signwave - Leon Bolier, Precursor **Signwave - Leon Bolier, Precursor **Systomatic - Leon Bolier, Precursor Unreleased/Upcoming Tracks *ID - Bullet (Coming Soon) *Tujamo - Booty Bounce (Coming Soon) *Firebeatz - Darkside (Available April 6) *Yellow Claw ft. Ayden - Till It Hurts (The Remixes) March 16 **Yellow Claw ft. Ayden - Till It Hurts (Dirtcaps & Thom Bridges Remix) **Yellow Claw ft. Ayden - Till It Hurts (Mr. Belt & Wezol Remix) **Yellow Claw ft. Ayden - Till It Hurts (LNY TNZ Remix) **Yellow Claw ft. Ayden - Till It Hurts (SIROJ Remix) **Yellow Claw ft. Ayden - Till It Hurts (Moksi Remix) *ID - Another Day (Available April 24) *Henry Fong & Mike Hawkins & Toby Green - Hot Steppa (Adam Lorx Remix) *MOGUAI - ACIIID (Whiiite Remix)   *MOGUAI - ACIIID (Henry Himself Bootleg)   *MOGUAI - ACIIID (Kionne Hardcore Trap Remix) *Firebeatz & KSHMR feat. Luciana - No Heroes (Instant Party! vs. Party Thieves Remix)   *Firebeatz & KSHMR feat. Luciana - No Heroes (Reez Remix)   *Firebeatz & KSHMR feat. Luciana - No Heroes (Bass Cadets Remix)   * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Record Label Category:Spinnin' Records